kennethsvanoldstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface (Scream)
Ghostface (sometimes spelled as Ghost Face) is the name collectively used to refer to the six fictional main antagonists in the ''Scream'' franchise. The character was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. There have been five people to assume his mantle (from Scream, Scream 2, and Scream 3), with a new killer(s) set to portray the character in the upcoming Scream 4. A serial killer, he often dresses up as a variation of a ghost, or the Grim Reaper (The name given to his costume in the film is 'Father Death'). He also uses a device to disguise his voice. He is voiced by Roger L. Jackson (when the killer uses the voice disguiser; when the killer's mask is off, the character who is playing the killer talks regularly). The mask was created and designed by the design staff at FunWorld.1 Ghostface is named after the comment made by Tatum in the first film just before she is murdered. It is also inspired by the Edvard Munch painting The Scream. He is also known as the Woodsboro Killer, after the town where he commits his murders. Ghostface often calls his victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before killing them with a 6 inch hunting knife. Even though he is usually known for asking his victims horror film trivia while stalking them, he only does this six times in the Scream Series. (Casey's call in Scream, Sidney's call in Scream, Randy's call in Scream 2, Cici's call in Scream 2, Cotton's call in Scream 3, and Sarah's call in Scream 3). Overall, Ghostface is responsible for 23 deaths in the Scream franchise so far. Identity In the first film, the killer is in fact two people; Billy Loomis (Skeet Ulrich) and Stu Macher (Matthew Lillard). Billy and Stu killed Sidney Prescott's mother prior to the events of the movie because she had slept with his father, Hank Loomis (C.W. Morgan) prompting Billy's parents to divorce. Stu never gives a motive except for "peer pressure" but showed symptoms of psychopathy. On one brief moment in Scream, Sidney puts on the Ghostface costume, taunts Billy and Stu with the voice changer over the phone, and then attacks them. Minutes before Sidney's mother is murdered, she has sex with Cotton Weary, which in turn makes the scene appear to be a rape/murder crime, framing Cotton. Billy and Stu then proceed to try to murder Sidney and most of her friends as revenge. In the second film, the person behind the killing once again turns out to be two people. The killers were Mickey (Timothy Olyphant), best friend of Sidney's boyfriend, Derek, and the other is Billy's mother, Mrs. Loomis (Laurie Metcalf), who wants revenge for the death of her son. She recruits Mickey Altieri, a psychopath to do the actual killings while she poses as a local reporter. Randy Meeks is the only victim in the film to be killed by Mrs. Loomis. In the third film the killer is Sidney's half brother, Roman Bridger (Scott Foley), who says their mother didn't want him and was furious seeing the life she created with Sidney. So he edged Billy into killing by telling him of the affair between their mother and his father and to also bring along Stu so he could have someone else to blame for the murders. This is the only Scream movie (so far; with [[Scream 4]] greenlit for production) that only had one killer. Category:Peoples Category:Killers Category:Horror movie characters